Council of the Realms
Development Nothing amazingly different about these people than normal. May have more to add as develop the Realms. Appearance They appear similar to Medieval Europeans. Lifestyle Similar to Medieval Europeans. Architecture predominantly wood (forests near by to most). Think medieval Europe. Philosophy Fashion medieval Europe. Leather boots, sandals in warmer areas, furs where cold. Art Cuisine/Food Music Sport Myths/Legends History Prior to the Council of the Realms Originally the Realms were ruled by individual Kings within each. Each Realm has little differences to the others, and wars had been fought between them striving for more land. However there were enough similarities amongst them that they would nearly always ally with another Realm if threatened by an external force (i.e. not a Realm army). The Council formed after the capitulation of the EASTERN Realm, which fell easily to the Zhishang, and led to unease across all Realms and fear of further conquering. The EASTERN Realm previously was heavily populated by Zhishang people, who had immigrated and integrated into the Realm over many cycles (and generations). Their number at the time of conquering may have outnumbered the Realm population. The Realm history books catalogue it as an invasion and conquering of their people, the Zhishang see is more as a revolution or unification or coup by their people from the Realm. The 'real' reason was that the Zhishang rulers wanted land on the mainland, to establish a strong hold and to further their trade and production. Post the loss of the EASTERN Realm the then Councillor NAME of the COASTAL Realm decided that the power of the Realms lied in them being unified, for power, trade, populace and alliances. The other Realm Councillors agreed with this, and an agreement was reached between the Councillors and the Council of the Realms was created. Councillor NAME became the First King of the Realms. He was given the title of King because the COASTAL Realm was the strongest, wealthiest, and oldest of all the Realms. King I Reign The Realms united under the King's leadership. The Council formed post the conquering of the EASTERN Realm by the Zhishang people. King NAME was succeeded by his first born, NAME. There were a total of three sons and two daughters born by King NAME. King II Reign The Second King of the Realms, NAME, had two sons and a daughter. The first born son died in his 20's, to a 'flu'. NAME was the second son, succeeded his father and become the Third (current) King. King III Reign The third King of the Council of the Realms. The King is 40 cycles of age (at start of Ash's book) and has only one son as offspring with Queen NAME. They bore two sons (twins) at birth however one twin tragically was taken by wolves before they reached one cycle of age (Ash is the “dead” twin). The son is the sole heir (prince) to the Council of the Realms. The King is actually infertile, and his wife had an affair with the Aketønan Chief to conceive children to inherit the Realm throne. The Queen had twin boys, however the elder twin she soon realised was an Aketøni, had a strong resemblance to the Chief, especially his eyes (which was the give away to the Queen). Politics A Monarchy that is counselled by Councillors. Each Realm has a Councillor who governs the individual/separate Realms however the Council is governed by the King (or Queen). The Realms are largely independent of each other, however share resources, military and the like freely to ensure the strength of their union. Laws Foreign Relations Relations are still strained with the Zhishang after their invasion and conquering of the previous EASTERN Realm. However since that time relations have improved, trade is very common and there are very few differences between the two. Little conflict arises nowadays. The Rikki people carry out unofficial raids into the Realms regularly, and the Rikki see themselves as better than those from the Realms (enslave them in their lands). Generally the Rikki has little patience for the Realms, but respect their size and strength. The Realms don't trust them and the King is always cautious with them, and does their utmost to leave them be (not interfere or impinge on the Rikki). The relationship with the Mountain Guilds is very amicable. Very similar people who easily trade and assist one another. Closest ally in the land. Their relationship with the Aketønian Territory is non committal. The secret affair between the Queen and the Chief has strengthen the relationship, but most the time the Territory seeks to exclude themselves from interactions with others. Wants to be left alone, and is satisfied that the Realms leave them be most the time. Military Soldiers are trained in the major centres, with a predominant focus on training soldiers for defensive duties. The main training methods involve use of weapons, including long swords, and bow and arrow. Training is also done on horses, involving the use of lances and shields on horses. The Realm horsemen are the most disciplined on Ersnon, however the Mountain Guilds horsemen are more skilful riders as they areas are born and bred to live on horses. The role of the soldier is predominantly deferred to the common people, however the officers (knights) are typically of noble stock. This may not be so prevalent in smaller towns, where smaller populations may require the nobles to take a greater part in the defences of a town. Their navy is very weak and almost non-existent. Coastal defences involve the use of walls and other strategies built into the towns, themselves. The only navy are small attack ships used to attack forces when other Kingdoms try to make land outside of the town defences. The Northern Realm is the only Realm that really has an navy, however these are many converted fishing and whaling vessels. The Realms have the largest soldier population of any of the Kingdoms. This is their greatest defence, and greatest deterrent of other Kingdoms from attacking. Their defensive strategies also provide greater support to their military strength, as the soldiers will rarely engage in open warfare. Women are allowed to join the soldiers, however typically this is not encouraged or permitted in certain towns. Geography Include maps. Climate Topography/Landscapes Environment Economy Economy predominantly derived from agricultural pursuits, that they largely produce within the Realm (internal trading) and trade with other kingdoms. The dominant produce includes: *Wheat – flour, bread *Dairy – milk, cheese, cream and butter *Viticulture – wine *Hops, barley – beer (ale) *Honey and mead *Meat – beef, fish, lamb, goats *Corn/maize *Rice (only on southern river delta) Farming produce is supplemented by hunting and gathering of products from the wild. The dominant animals hunted on the Realm plains include: *Deer *Bison *Rabbits *Foxes There are limited timber supplies. Predominantly import timber products from the Mountain Guilds. They however source herbs, spices and berries from wild areas. Transport Language Old English. Religion Category:Realms Category:Realm Category:Council of the Realms